Listening To Your Gut
by Orangeduck23
Summary: Set right after MAX: Max feels something is wrong, but what happens when Angel and Iggy don't notice anything wrong. Practically all Fax. What will Max do to protect her flock and the person she cares most about. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I'm not James Patterson so I don't own anything:/

**Warning: spoilers for MAX. Please R & R. Set right after MAX. First part is the last page of MAX. **

While carefully synchronizing our wings-they almost touched-Fang leaned in, gently put one hand behind my neck, and kissed me. It was just about as close to heaven as I'll get, I guess. I closed my eyes, lost in the feeling of flying and kissing and being with the one person in the world I completely, utterly trusted.

When we finally broke apart, we looked down at the others, who were way far below us now. Angel was shading her eyes, looking up at us with a big smile.

She was sitting on a dolphin's back, and I hoped soon someone would explain to the dolphin that he shouldn't let Angel take advantage of his good nature.

Still looking up at us, Angel gave us a thumbs-up

"She approves", Fang said with a hint of amusement.

"Jeez, I wondered aloud. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Fang just grinned. And I suddenly began to think that nothing could disturb this moment. But of course nothing is, as it seems. Fang took my hand and kissed me once again. Suddenly that's when a very bad feeling hit me like a ton of bricks. Fang felt me tense and pulled away to look at me. I tried to hide the feeling so I wouldn't rune the moment, but of course I could hide nothing from Fang, as always.

"You okay?" He said me concerned.

I nodded, but he didn't believe me.

I felt the need to explain, "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

He nodded and looked down to where the kids were,

"Iggy, do u hear anything?" Fang asked.

Iggy looked toward our direction, "Nothing at all."

Gazzy heard our conversation and said, "Its probably nothing to worry about since Iggy cant hear anything."

"Angel?" She looked up, "Nothing."

I nodded, convinced now, but then I began to think about it.

I flew down to the sand, where the kids were and Fang fallowed. I sighed, still having that feeling. I sat down, just thinking. I felt movement beside me, and I turned around. Fang. I gave a weak smile. He ginned a grin that only Fang would consider a grin.

"Don't worry, Max, everything is going to be fine." Angel said.

I nodded, not entirely convinced. But then again, it was Angel, so maybe I had nothing to worry about. Little did I know, I was Oh so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I'm not James Patterson so I don't own anything:/ **

**Warning: spoilers for MAX. Please R & R. Set right after MAX. Please review. **

"Come one guys, lets go find somewhere to stay for the night." I said.

They all nodded. I jumped about a foot in the air and right before I hit the ground, I snapped out my wings. The others did the same. Total was sitting in Iggy's arms, and he was wagging his tail. Then I figured out why.

"I meant a cave or tree, guys. We are not staying in a hotel." I explained. They seemed to get it. Thankfully none of them complained.

"Max?" Nudge said. Oh god here we go…

"Yeah?"

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving?" She asked.

"Sure."

"There's a McDonalds down below." Fang said.

I nodded, then headed down with the flock following behind me. I opened the door and I looked at Angel before she went in meaning for her to keep a low profile.

"Please don't read anyone's mind in there please, unless u have to. Okay sweetie?"

She smiled and nodded. Everyone went in and was looking to see what they want to order.

"Can I go first, Max?" Nudge said.

I nodded. We weren't that talkative today. Probably because we spend so much time with Fang. Angel must of heard what I was thinking because she giggled. I gave her a stern look. She just smiled. I felt Fang's hand brush my own hand. I looked at him and smiled. He grinned.

"Nudge, hurry up and decide" Gazzy said getting impatient.

She huffed.

"How may I help you?" The cashier said.

She nodded,

"Can I get 4 cheeseburgers hold the meat, 5 orders of large fry's, 4 large soda's and 2 Sunday's, please?"

Tom, the cashier looked shocked but quickly recovered,

"On the cheeseburgers, you just want a bun with cheese on and no meat?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Next" Tom called.

And Gazzy walked up and Nudge stuck out her tongue at him.

"Monique." I warned. Using her fake name.

She giggled.

"I'll have the same except I want meat on my cheeseburgers please" Gazzy said, a little to nicely.

"Next." Tom said, once again.

"Can I get 6 double cheeseburgers, 4 extra large drinks, 3 orders of fry's and 2 chicken selects." Angel said.

"That's a lot for such a small girl." Tom said.

"Oh no, half of this order is for my dog." she answered.

"Next." Tom said. He was getting bored.

"Can I get 3 bigmack's, 5 extra large fry, 7 soda's, and 1 slushy." Iggy said.

"Sigh, Next." Tom said, for the 4th time.

I wasn't even going to be nice.

"I'll have 6 chicken selects, with ranch, 3 slushy's, 5 orders of fry's." I said.

His eyes widened when he looked up from the magazine he was reading. He was also beginning to blush.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, like my number?" Tom asked.

I was getting pissed. Behind me, I felt Fang tense.

"How about I give you two facts: Fact number 1- you could get fired for saying that and it seems like you need this job. Fact number 2: I have a boyfriend so cut your crap or he'll brake your face, so you look even more ugly, ok?"

I smiled sweetly and he just nodded. I stepped to the side and Fang stepped up. I gave him the MaxCard so he could pay. He nodded and took it. He knew if I stood by Tom anymore, I would punch him in the face and kick him while he was down. I walked away and I could here Fang mumbling his order. I looked around for the rest of the flock and found them sitting by an emergency exit. I was so proud at them for keeping their guards up.

"That was so funny, Max." Angel said.

I smiled and sat down. I was beginning to eat my fry's, when I felt movement beside me. Fang. He grinned at me.

"That was so funny when you told that idiot off." Fang said.

"Yeah. You should have heard what he was thinking. He was thinking about how he thought u would be easy to get a date from, and then u pulled out the whole 'no miss nice girl' act and he was scared to death." Angel said.

We all laughed. Even Fang was chuckling a little louder that usually. I heard a familer voice again and I turned around to see Tom trying to hit on another girl. That boy would not give up.

Once in flight again, all the stress from the restaurant disappeared altogether. Fang and I were holding hands. The flock doesn't seem bothered by it anymore, but Gazzy got grossed out when Fang and I would sneak in kisses when we thought no one was looking. But we couldn't hide that from the flock. Whenever we would try it-almost always-one of the flock members caught us. So unless everyone was asleep, we didn't usually kiss in public.

"I see a cave." Fang said.

I nodded.

"Lets head down guys." I said.

Iggy was starting a fire and the kids where getting ready for bed. I almost forgot that horrible feeling that I had earlier, until it popped up again. It was around 10. We should get ready for bed.

"Guys, ready for bed?" They nodded.

"I'll take first watch." I said. Everyone nodded again.

"Goodnight." Almost everyone said at the same time.

Everyone except Angel, who was asleep, and Fang, who… well you know him so I don't have to explain it. The flock was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. Then a couple of minutes later, everyone was sleeping. They must have been really tired. but I couldn't stop thinking about my gut feeling, that something bad was still going to happen. I got up-trying not to disturb anyone from they're sleep-and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. So I sat back down and started drawing the flock sleeping peacefully. I started smiling while I did the drawing, thinking about all the fun things we did together.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a cloth appeared, covering my face, it was sweet and sticky.

I heard someone whisper: "That's it, breathe deeply"

I started kicking and punching everything I could. Because the truth is, is that I am scared out of my mind, because of what could happen to me. A thought just hit me-before I drifted into sleep-I may never see the flock or Fang again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I'm not James Patterson so I don't own anything:/ **

**Warning: spoilers for MAX. Please R & R. Set right after MAX. Please review. So sorry it took so long. **

**Max's POV: **

I opened my eyes to see, I was at the School. How am I not surprised?

"Ready for a test?" A Whitecoat asked.

He must have been new since he was asking me.

"Are you ready for a make-over?" I asked him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

"Shut up, Bird."

"How about you make me shut up."

He walked away. Good, now I can't see his ugly face anymore. I closed my eyes, hoping it would all go away. But that's not how life works, unfortunately.

"Long time, no kill." I opened my eyes to see Ari.

"The same to you, pal." I said, getting annoyed.

I hope I get out of here soon, or the flock helps me.

"Ready to run for your life?" Ari asked, evil.

"No. But I'm ready to punch you in the face until you turn purple, or until you explode. Which ever comes first." I said, giving him a death glare.

"Well then, let the games begin." Ari said, creeping me out a little bit.

He opened my cage and lead me to a room with 100 Erasers. He pushed me inside.

Lets do this thing. I punched the first one I saw, braking his nose. Then did a body slam on another one. If you were a Whitecoat, you would be seriously surprised. I did a round kick on

one who really wanted to kill me. While I was fighting 5 Erasers at once, one came up behind me and picked me up and shook me like a dog shaking a stuffed toy. I punched his nose,

making him drop me, and then kicked him over and over until he dead. I wish the flock would come soon. I already knew, I can't take them all. But I would try.

After about 50 Erasers were down and I had lost a lot of blood, one of my wings was badly damaged, my head was bleeding, and I was getting dizzy. Probably from losing a lot of blood.

My knees buckled beneath me and I started hyperventilating. I fell on my broken wing. I screamed because of the pain and because of the Eraser charging at me. he pushed me so far,

that I hit the wall on the other side of the room. My eyes were closing slowly. I couldn't move because I was in so much pain.

"Max!" I heard, and then I blacked out. I dreamed of Fang and I laying on a beach and we were holding hands. I smiled big at him and he looked at me with that sparkle in his eyes. As he

leaned in to kiss me, I looked behind me to see an Eraser with a knife.

"Fang!" I screamed. But it was to late. The Eraser had already plunged the knife into Fang's back and just walked away. Fang looked up at me weakly.

"I love you." And then he took in a deep breathe and his head hung, as he died.

"Fang!" I screamed, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I cried into him, hugging him.

"Max! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, flickering them because of the bright lights.

"Oh thank God!" My mom said. I sat up quickly.

"Where's the rest of the flock!" I said panicked.

My mom smiled down at me.

"Don't worry, they're downstairs. I wouldn't let them come in while I was fixing you up. Fang wasn't very happy about that, by the way."

I laughed.

"We will have to talk about him later." I groaned.

"Be prepared for an ambush." My mom said, opening the door.

"Max!" Angel said, hugging me. Before I knew it, everyone was hugging me, everyone except Fang. I knew why, he let the kids go first so we could talk about it alone.

"Alright guys, give Max some air." Fang said.

"Be good, you two." My mom said.

"Mother!" I said, she laughed.

"Are you okay?" Fang said I nodded.

"When I saw you laying on the floor, I thought you were dead. I don't know what I would do if that happened." Fang said looking at me.

"But I'm fine now." I said. He nodded and kissed me. And I was so glad to be back home.

**I hoped you liked it!! please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I'm not James Patterson so I don't own anything:/

Warning: spoilers for MAX. Please R & R. Set right after MAX. Please review. So sorry it took so long. BTW: I made Ari come back alive for this story.

Max's POV:

**I woke up to the smell of egg's and bacon. I inhaled slowly smelling the air again. I got out of bed, almost tripping over the comforter on the floor. I walked to my closet and grabbed the first things my hands touched, which happened to be a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. **

"**Max! Breakfast!" My mom called. **

"**Coming!" I hollered back. **

**I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone but Fang was already there. **

"**Sorry, I slept in late." I said. **

**I went to sit down in a chair but some invisible force was already there. I stood back up and sat back down. It was still there. I looked toward the flock and saw that Angel was trying not to laugh. **

"**God, Max. if you wanted to sit on my lap all you had to was ask." **

**I turned around and I saw that I was sitting on Fang's lap. I blushed and got up and sat next to Fang on a different chair. Now the whole Flock was laughing, even Mom and Ella. **

"**Getting frisky Max?" Iggy asked. I thumped him. I could feel my face getting hot once again. I tried to ignore everyone and just eat my breakfast. It wasn't really working. **

"**Okay guys, can we just get back to eating now?" The flock shut up and went back to eating. **

**I was almost done eating when I felt Fang's gaze on me. I tried not to look at him. Out of the corner of my eye I was him grin. I got up and put my plate in the sink. I felt Fang come up behind me, so I brushed past him-still not looking at him-and went up to my room. I shut the door, turned on the radio, and laid down on my bed. I am so tired. I was not mad about what happened, I'm just so tired. I rolled over on my stomach and closed my eyes. **

**After about a half an hour I heard someone come into my room, trying to be quite but really wasn't. I heard giggling but didn't open my eyes. Little did I know, I should have opened my eyes. **

**So sorry it's short. I've been crazy busy and I'll update tomorrow, I promise. But first you guys have to review. I really hope it doesn't suck. But let me know.**


End file.
